1. Field
An aspect of embodiments of the present invention relates to a display device and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display devices, flat panel displays having relatively high image-display quality, light weight, thin profile, and low power consumption characteristics are frequently used. These display devices include, for example, liquid crystal displays, organic light emitting displays, and the like.
A display device may include a display unit including a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix form, a scan driver configured to supply a scan signal, a data driver configured to supply a data signal, and the like.
The data driver converts a digital data signal into an analog data signal whenever a scan signal is supplied, and supplies the converted analog data signal to data lines of the display unit. In the data driver, the amount of output current is large, and the swing width of an output signal is also large. Accordingly, the data driver may consume a large proportion of power within the display device.